Carguero/destructor clase Providencia
The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Muelles Pammant |linea= |modelo= Carguero/destructor clase Providencia |clase= *Portanaves *Destructor (por sus valores) *Acorazado (variante larga) *Nave capitalStar Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2 |coste = 125 millones de créditos |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo=*1.088 metrosStar Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections *2,177.35 metros (variante larga) |envergadura= 198 metros |altura= 374 metros |masa= |aceleracion= 2.500G |mglt= |velatmos= 1.050 km/h |motor= 3 motores de iones radiales Creveld-4 Nubia |hipermotor= *Clase 1.5 *Respaldo Clase 10 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= 1,08 × 1024 W |energia= Reactor de aniquilación de hipermateria |escudo= Equipado; Escudo termal |navegacion= Computadora de navegación |armamento= *Cañones turbolásers cuádruples (14) *Cañones láser duales (34) *Cañones de iones pesados (2) *Cañones de iones de defensa puntual (12) *Tubos de torpedos de protones (102) *Pistolas antiaéreas [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary *Proyectores de rayo tractor (8) |complementos=*120 Droides Tri-caza *120 Droides Buitres *160 MTT *280 Vehículos droides blindados *8 Naves de aterrizaje/lanzaderas |tripulación= 600 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=*48.247 *1.5 millones droides de batalla desactivados |carga=50.000 toneladas |abastecimiento= 4 años |soportevital=Equipado |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=*Nave de mando *Destructor (por sus valores) *Acorazado (variante larga) *Portanaves |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=22 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |era= *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy |afiliacion= *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Reductos SeparatistasStar Wars: Battlefront II *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} El Carguero/destructor clase ''Providencia, llamado también como '''nave de mando clase ''Acorazado' y también conocida como el '''Crucero de la Federación de Comercio', el Destructor Estelar Separatista o el Acorazado Separatista, era una serie de modelos de naves capitales utilizado por la Armada Confederada durante las Guerras Clon. Originalmente fue producido y utilizado por la Federación de Comercio, de ahí el apodo. Descripción Dimensiones thumb|left|180px|Un [[Pistola antiaérea|arma de fuego Separatista abordo del Mano Invisible.]] Diseñado por el Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios de Dac Libre, la belleza estética y el redondeado pseudo-organico de la nave fueron influenciados por el planeta Dac. Este diseño se repetiría más tarde en los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari. Las naves eran operadas por 600 droides, pero eran comandadas por oficiales orgánicos. Las naves de la clase Providencia eran naves cilíndricas de guerra de gran tamaño, de 1.088 metros de longitud, con una nariz puntiaguda que se estrechaba hacia la superestructura. Algunas naves de la clase Providencia eran más largas, midiendo 2,177.35 metros. Se decía que estas naves eran una de las más grandes de la flota separatista y eran capaces de mantener un bloqueo planetario casi por sí mismas. El modelo más largo fue catalogado como “Acorazado Separatista”. La torre alargada en la parte trasera se la nave era la torre principal de comunicaciones y una vaina de sensores. Las naves, como los diseños mon calamari y quarren, fueron diseñadas para que pudieran aterrizar en el agua en casos de emergencia. Compartimientos modulares Las naves de la clase Providencia tenían compartimientos modulares que hacían que las naves fueran más fáciles de modificar. Esto permitía actualizar fácilmente los sistemas de propulsión o el armamento, así como transformar la nave en transportes de cazas estelares u otras variantes. La Mano Invisible era un ejemplo de una nave clase Providencia altamente modificada. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos La superficie de las naves clase Providencia estaba cubierta con numerosos emplazamientos de armas pesadas. Las naves modificadas, tales como el Mano Invisible, incluían un numero de torres turbolásers cuádruples, treinta y cuatro cañones láser duales, dos cañones de ioness capitales, cañones de iones de defensa puntual y ocho baterías de torpedos de protones. Los reactores a bordo de cada nave producían tanto poder que incluso sus cañones de iones de defensa puntual eran capaces de proporcionar suficiente calor por disparo como para competir con una bomba de 4.8 megatones. Este armamento y armadura las hacia capaces de enfrentarse a los Destructores Estelares clase Victoria y Venator. Sistemas de propulsión Junto con una capa gruesa y un casco inusual para la mayoría de las naves de guerra pequeñas y medianas de la CSI, y una red de generadores de escudos de combate pesados, estas naves contaban con tres motores de iones radiales Creveld-4 para propulsión subluz y contaban con un avanzado hipermotor Clase 1.5. Las naves estándar tenían sus popas llenas de reactores y propulsores, mientras que algunas naves fueron modificadas para permitir un mayor espacio de hangar. Los propulsores se podrían disponer para proporcionar diferentes ajustes de emergencia, el motor principal utilizaba escudos de explosión para redirigir las partículas de iones que salían del mismo, y proporcionaban un empuje de rotura que ralentizaba el movimiento de la nave durante un descenso atmosférico. Un ajuste similar utilizaban los motores de emergencia para ralentizar la nave. Además de los propulsores, las naves de la clase Providencia podían utilizar paneles de aire de freno que rodeaban la nave para disminuir el descenso en una atmósfera. Puente de mando El puente de mando de la clase Providencia estaba situado en la parte delantera de la nave, en una torre orientada hacia adelante similar al [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante/Leyendas|destructor ligero clase Recusante]]; esta disposición hizo que la clase Providencia fuera levemente más maniobrable que sus contrapartes de la República, particularmente en atmósferas. El comandante de la nave estaba sentado en medio del puente, rodeado por estaciones de control en todos los lados, tripuladas por droides de batalla MOO o por seres orgánicos. En caso de una brecha en las ventanas de transpariacero del puente, se podían activar las puertas del escudo para sellar el área afectada. Historia Pasado [[Archivo:Providence_hardcell.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Un Destructor clase Providencia y dos [[Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell/Leyendas|transportes clase Hardcell]].]] La clase Providencia surgió como un modelo actualizado del [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] de Motores Estelares Rendili. Los fabricantes quarren, que originalmente trabajaban en la licencia de Rendili, mejoraron el diseño y lo ampliaron varias veces para crear nuevos modelos para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Los destructores de la clase Providencia fueron construidos en el mundo colonizado por quarrens Pammant. Su construcción sirvió para esconder la construcción de los masivos [[Crucero pesado clase Subyugador|cruceros pesados clase Subyugador]]. Servicio confederado Cuando los quarren se aliaron con la Confederación, las naves de la clase Providencia se convirtieron en el corazón de la Flota Separatista, usando su poder de fuego para combatir a los cruceros de la República y actuando como naves para bloqueos planetarios, bombardeos e invasiones. Esta clase de nave resulto problemática para las naves capitales de la República, como los [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria]] y Venator. [[Archivo:Invincible2-TCWs2BR3.png|thumb|200px|El Invencible.]] Las naves de la clase Providencia se utilizaron ampliamente en ofensivas confederadas en las últimas etapas de las Guerras Clon, y estuvieron presentas en varias conquistas Separatistas.Star Wars: Clone Wars Durante este tiempo, la nave más famosa de la clase Providencia fue una modificada llamada Mano Invisible, que servía como la nave insignia del General Grievous. Algunos comandantes usando la variante más grande de la clase Providencia, un ejemplo es el acorazado Separatista Invencible, usada por el almirante Trench.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2 Servicio Post-Guerras Clon Al menos una nave clase Providencia fue utilizada por la armada de Gizor Dellso contra una fuerza de invasión Imperial durante la Batalla de Mustafar. Una nave clase Providencia muy modificada, el Rebelde Uno, fue utilizada más tarde por la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde. El Rebelde Uno partió más tarde al espacio profundo después de que la Flota Rebelde fuerza emboscada. El Rebelde Uno más tarde tomó parte en la batalla de Espacio profundo Besh después de que la Flota Rebelde fuera emboscada. Entre bastidores En la pista de comentarios de La Venganza de los Sith, Lucas se refiere a la nave de Grievous como un "Destructor Estelar". Esto podría ser una indicación de que la distinción entre destructores en la República Galáctica/Imperio y naves similares en otras flotas es simplemente un caso de semántica. El diseño se asemeja a la forma de zepelines reales y otros dirigibles. Esto se saca más adelante durante una escena de la transición en el Episodio III cuando el Mano Invisible pasa, pues el efecto de sonido para sus motores se asemeja a los motores en algunos dirigibles. En Star Wars: Battlefront II y Star Wars: The Clone Wars, la nave se representa con dos propulsores, pero en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] y Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, la nave tiene 3 propulsores. Además de esto, la nave no cuenta con la torre del puente y en su lugar coloca el puente de mando para estar cerca del centro de la nave en un ascenso. Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron y Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron representa el puente en la parte superior de la torre de comunicaciones. The Essential Guide to Warfare fue la primera fuente de declarar la participación de los Mon Calamari en el diseño de la nave. En la parte 12 de las notas finales de Jason Fry para el libro, Paul Urquhart mencionó la participación de los mon calamari en el diseño debido a que los compartimientos modulares eran similares al de los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari. También mencionó que el diseño similar en Star Wars: The Clone Wars era deliberado.[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/25364458982/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-12 Jason Fry's Endnotes for The Essential Guide to Warfare: Part 12] Apariciones * *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''Obsession 3'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / comic / novela / novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la CSI Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares Categoría:Productos del Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios de Dac Libre Categoría:Cargueros/destructores clase Providencia Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Naves estelares de la Federación de Comercio